


I Don't Want You To Go

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short fic - Allison is leaving Lydia for France soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You To Go

Every since they found out Allison would spending her summer in France, the hunter and the banshee had spent every waking moment together. Although being touched every second, having to talk so much and generally being around someone 24/7 for the past month, may have seemed too much it was no where near enough for Allison and Lydia. They would sneak into the bathrooms and closets at school searching for a few extra moments where their lips could melt together as their hip bones bumped clumsily while their bodies collided into each other. Lydia loved the feel of Allison’s perky breasts against hers as she stood on her tip toes to reach the taller brunette. Allison would often sneak out of her house, once her father believed she was asleep of course, and seek solitude in the arms of her strawberry-blonde beauty as crumbling words felt out and tears fell down her face as she recalled terrible dreams about her mother. Her body would seem so small and fragile when Lydia cradled her and murmured soft words of love and support in Allison’s ear.

Allison loved discovering the banshee’s soft skin, cute dimples and secret patches only she could see. She loved stroking, flicking and licking her way to Lydia’s core until she let out moans that rippled throughout her entire body. Neither one had experienced so much pleasure in their entire lives. So they spent their time comforting and pleasing each other all the while ignoring the fact that they would soon be ripped apart. After all this time it took the two girls till the night before Allison was due to leave to talk about what they would do. They both laid naked in Lydia’s bed once again; the banshee delicately laid across the hunter as Allison ran circles around Lydia’s back.

“I don’t want you to go.” The strawberry blonde whispered against the pale skin of her girlfriend.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Allison murmured, leaning down and leaving a kiss in the curly locks.

“You’re going to come back, right?”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you for any longer than I have to. Lydia, in case it escaped you, I am and always will be completely and utterly in love with you.” The hunter left delicate kisses over any naked skin she could find. Lydia let out a small giggle.

“Well good, because I happen to be in love with you too.”


End file.
